


La machine à effacement

by Voidonce



Category: Original Work
Genre: Children, Death, Family, Halloween, Horror, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Science Fiction
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidonce/pseuds/Voidonce
Summary: Madame Vidit a une machine à effacement, un appareil permettant de se débarrasser des ordures et de ne pas polluer la Terre. Elle adore sa machine qui fascine aussi Edgar. Mais alors que madame Vidit commence à y faire disparaître d’importants objets de la famille dont elle s’occupe, le jeune garçon prend peur : quelles sont ses motivations ? Mais surtout : compte-t-elle s’en prendre à sa mère ?[JOYEUX HALLOWEEN !]





	La machine à effacement

**Author's Note:**

> Alors… ça fait depuis des semaines que j’ai cette idée en tête et (comme par hasard…) je n’ai réussi à l’écrire dans le rush que maintenant. Je suis donc déçue, car j’aurais voulu davantage développer l’histoire de base et même avoir du temps pour l’améliorer et la corriger, temps que je n’ai pas puisque le grand soir d’Halloween est arrivé. Je vous prie donc de bien vouloir m’excuser pour les quelques coquilles qui auront échappé à ma vigilance et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

 

            Madame Vidit avait une machine à effacement. Bien sûr, Edgar savait que ce n’était pas ainsi qu’on l’appelait. Les scientifiques l’avaient affublée d’un nom alambiqué, sans queue ni tête et bien trop éloigné de sa fonction. Pour preuve : Edgar ne l’avait pas mémorisé.

            Il s’agissait d’un carton carré et plat d’à peine un centimètre d’épaisseur. À chaque fois que madame Vidit faisait le ménage et jetait les ordures, elle appuyait sur le bouton _ON_ de l’appareil. Alors, Edgar contemplait, émerveillé, le cercle noir au centre de l’objet s’ouvrir sur le néant.

            — Je vois qu’elle te fascine, cette machine ! Hein, mon garçon ? lui lançait madame Vidit entre deux rires secs.

            En guise de réponse, Edgar lui souriait.

 

* * *

 

            La machine à effacement avait été inventée bien avant la naissance d’Edgar, à l’époque où la pollution sur la Terre avait été telle que le plastique y régnait en maître absolu. Incapables de trouver une autre solution, les chercheurs s’étaient demandé non pas « comment supprimer ces déchets », mais « où les envoyer, ailleurs que sur leur propre planète ». Ainsi avait vu le jour cet engin. Edgar ne savait pas comment il fonctionnait – il ne se doutait d’ailleurs pas que de nombreux adultes en savaient aussi peu que lui à ce sujet – mais il se focalisait tout entier sur le fait que la machine à effacement permettait d’envoyer _ailleurs_ des ordures. Dans l’espace ? Dans une autre dimension ? Ou bien les détruisait-elle instantanément, dans un gouffre inconnu et immatériel ?...

            Quand madame Vidit l’utilisait, Edgar voyait raccourcir la ligne d’écriture, ce trait rouge qui entourait la bouche de l'engin. Lorsqu’elle aurait complètement disparu, cela signifierait que l’appareil serait devenu inutilisable. Il ne restait plus que quelques centimètres. Madame Vidit craignait la voir bientôt se casser : les machines à effacement coûtaient cher et elle possédait celle-ci depuis au moins une décennie. Mais Edgar ne partageait pas sa pensée. Lui, il avait hâte. Il attendait, tout excité, d'apprendre ce qu’il se passerait lorsque tout serait terminé.

 

* * *

 

            Madame Vidit voyait beaucoup de choses. Elle ne manquait pas de remarquer que la mère d’Edgar partait de plus en plus souvent en voyages d’affaires et que son époux, lors de ces moments, travaillait plus que d’habitude, comme s’il espérait que le temps passe plus vite ainsi. Madame Vidit s’inquiétait pour lui. Elle l’aimait beaucoup. Edgar ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher : à ses yeux, son père était aussi très important.

 

* * *

 

            Edgar adorait les pizzas que faisait madame Vidit. Sa pâte était croustillante à l’extérieur et fondante à l’intérieur. Dès qu’il revenait de l’école et sentait le doux parfum planer dans toute la maison, il savait qu’il allait passer une bonne soirée.

            Or, ce vendredi-là, en enjambant le seuil de la porte, il ne se doutait pas qu’une autre surprise l’attendait. De nombreux indices auraient pourtant pu l’alerter : un manteau de plus accroché au porte-manteau, un sac porte-document beige qu’il connaissait d'ailleurs bien pour l’avoir choisi avec son père le Noël précédent. Ce ne fut que lorsqu’il arriva vers la cuisine que ses oreilles perçurent des voix féminines, alors même qu’il avait l’habitude d’en entendre une seule : celle de la gouvernante. Il ouvrit la porte. L’odeur de pizza l’assaillit, mais il oublia aussitôt son estomac. Sa mère était là. En se tournant vers lui, ses cheveux noirs laissèrent place à des yeux, à un sourire.

            — T’es rentrée ?

            Telles furent les seules paroles qu’Edgar put prononcer. Cette apparition le surprit tant qu’il resta coi devant les deux femmes. Sa mère s’approcha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Edgar s’émerveilla de ces retrouvailles. La joue contre l’épaule de sa mère, il vit madame Vidit près de l’évier. Elle ne souriait pas. Elle serrait dans ses mains son rouleau de pâtisserie – ses phalanges en étaient blanches… ! –, sa machine à effacement était allumée et elle jetait dans les abîmes des vestiges de cuisine. Lorsqu’elle sentit le poids du regard d’Edgar sur sa personne, elle détourna les yeux et s’occupa de la vaisselle.

            La mère d’Edgar recula. Son index se pressa sous le menton du garçon et lui fit lever la tête.

            — Viens, on va voir papa, déclara-t-elle, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

            Elle se redressa et haussa le ton pour s’adresser à madame Vidit.

            — Je vous laisse quelques minutes, je viendrai vous aider après !

            — Ne vous en faites pas, madame. Je peux m’en occuper seule.

            Edgar eut à peine le temps de s’interroger sur l’animosité qu’il ressentait du côté de la gouvernante que, déjà, sa mère l’entraînait hors de la cuisine. Il la suivit docilement. Ses doigts serraient de temps à autre ceux de sa mère et, lorsque celle-ci pressait sa main ou le regardait en guise de réponse, Edgar se sentait ému.

            Après avoir grimpé les marches de l’escalier, ils parcoururent le long couloir à l’étage jusqu’au bureau où se terrait l’homme de la maison. Edgar se demanda soudain si son père avait été mis au courant de l’arrivée de sa mère. Et bien sûr qu’il l’était. Il les attendait dans son fauteuil. Le cœur d’Edgar bondit dans sa poitrine lorsqu’il vit les yeux de son père pétiller ; la joie resplendissait toujours sur son visage quand son épouse rentrait de travail.

            — Alors, bonhomme ? Enfin à la maison ?

            Edgar courut vers son père qui le réceptionna tant bien que mal.

            — Pourquoi t’étais pas avec maman ? s’enquit l’enfant. Je savais pas que tu savais qu’elle était là !

            — Ça fait beaucoup de « savais », toute cette histoire, répondit le père en riant. Vois-tu, je devais finir quelque chose…

            De sa main gauche, il fit glisser des documents sur son bureau. Edgar s’y intéressa et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent. Il reconnaissait les billets et la brochure d’un parc qu’il rêvait de visiter depuis plusieurs mois. Sur la publicité, une petite fille pointait sa baguette magique en avant. Un sourire espiègle étirait ses lèvres et son chapeau tordu de sorcière lui donnait un air grotesque qui fit glousser Edgar.

            — On y va demain, mon grand, lui expliqua sa mère en s’avançant. Avec ton père, nous avons pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de profiter que je sois là pour fêter Halloween tous ensemble dans ce parc. Qu’est-ce que t’en dis ?

            Edgar ne trouva pas les mots. Il bondit sur les jambes de son père, sautilla sur place sans se préoccuper de la grimace de celui-ci. Il ouvrit les bras en regardant sa mère qui se joignit à l’heureuse étreinte. Entouré dans ce doux cocon de chaleur familiale, Edgar se souvint soudain de madame Vidit et de sa colère. Son sourire se fana. Pourquoi une telle animosité ? Avant que sa mère ne rentre, elle n’était pas comme ça, elle…

            Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Comme si sa mère avait perçu sa peur, elle resserra son étreinte et son rire le berça. Il occulta la gouvernante de son esprit et s’abandonna à ce moment de tendresse.

            Il avait le temps de réfléchir à tout ceci.

 

* * *

 

            Quelle journée ils avaient vécue… ! Mais elle était passée très vite. Trop, même. Après s’être couvert de sa couette en rejoignant son lit le soir, Edgar s’était endormi la tête pleine de rires et de petites frayeurs amusantes. Mais cet intermède s’évanouit le lendemain avec le nouveau départ de sa mère.

            « Ce sera la dernière pour cette année, Edgar, » lui avait-elle affirmé. « Je passerai tout le mois de décembre avec toi. Je te le promets. »

            Il s’était efforcé de ne pas lui en vouloir. Il savait que son travail était dur, qu’il lui prenait beaucoup de temps et qu’elle n’aimait pas se trouver loin d’eux. Elle n’avait pas le choix. L’air coupable, elle s’était excusée plusieurs fois alors même qu’ils ne lui faisaient aucun reproche. Tous les ans, elle leur disait qu’elle dénicherait un nouveau travail, qu’elle serait plus présente à la maison, mais rien ne changeait. Elle avait beau rencontrer de potentiels employeurs, proposer ses services à d’autres entreprises, leur vie suivait toujours la même trajectoire. Peu de patrons la rappelaient et, s’ils le faisaient, le supérieur de sa mère la contactait aussitôt pour lui promettre une augmentation. Ils avaient besoin d’argent. Aussi, malgré la déception de sa mère, Edgar voyait son père la soutenir, lui dire de continuer ainsi, que ce serait mieux. Elle aimait trop son travail pour le quitter. En commencer un autre qu’elle n’était pas sûre d’apprécier simplement pour vivre davantage avec eux ne lui serait pas bénéfique. Et puis, ce n’était qu’une question de temps. Viendrait un jour où elle aurait moins besoin de se déplacer. Il fallait être patient, voilà tout.

            La mère d’Edgar savait faire preuve de patience. Pas madame Vidit.

            À peine sa maîtresse partie, la gouvernante retrouva le sourire. Et alors, tous ses gestes parurent suspects pour Edgar. Il prit soudain conscience qu’elle passait beaucoup de temps auprès de son père : elle l’aidait lorsqu’elle n’avait pas de ménage à faire, elle lui proposait souvent des sorties – auxquelles il ne donnait d’ailleurs jamais suite – et passait son temps à lui demander ce qu’elle pouvait faire pour lui être agréable. Comme son père, Edgar avait longtemps été aveuglé, pensant qu’elle agissait normalement, mais il avait ouvert les yeux. Il avait bien vu que son comportement changeait lorsque sa mère était là.

            Comprenant que son père n’accordait aucune attention au jeu de la gouvernante, Edgar décida d’abord de ne rien dire. Il ne voyait pas l’intérêt de s’énerver à ce sujet, surtout en sachant que son père ne remarquait rien. Seulement, madame Vidit était déterminée à prendre la place de sa mère, qu’importe l’opinion du reste de la maisonnée.

            Ce fut d’abord la vaisselle préférée de sa mère qu’Edgar vit disparaître. Lorsqu’il s’en inquiéta, la gouvernante lui expliqua qu’elle l’avait cassée par mégarde. L’enfant avait froncé les sourcils, mais n’avait pas prononcé un mot. Ensuite, ce furent d’autres choses qui succombèrent sous le poids du courroux et de l’envie de madame Vidit : des bibelots de la mère d’Edgar, certains de ses vêtements, des documents. La gouvernante faisait preuve de discrétion : ces objets personnels s’évanouissaient peu à peu, de telle sorte que le père, trop absorbé par le travail et l’absence de son épouse qui lui pesait, ne vit rien. Mais les yeux d’Edgar avaient appris à suivre les mouvements de la femme. Il n’était pas rare qu’il se réveille la nuit, pensant avoir entendu un bruit suspect. Alors, il contemplait l’ombre de madame Vidit dans le couloir, agrandie sous la lumière d’une petite bougie, et sa machine à effacement qui engloutissait des objets de sa mère. Elle appuyait sur le bouton _ON_ du monstre inanimé et Edgar voyait la ligne d’écriture scintiller au loin. Sur le mur, la noire silhouette de la gouvernante lui donnait l’impression d’une sorcière aux doigts crochus. Était-ce uniquement son esprit qui imaginait le petit rire de son ennemie… ?

            Edgar craignait l’approcher. Cet appareil risquait-il de l’avaler si la gouvernante décidait de l’y jeter ? Après tout, il était le fils de la femme dont elle était jalouse… Mais, aussitôt eut-il cette idée qu’il se ressaisit et retourna se coucher. « Les machines à effacement n’engloutissent pas les humains, » se sermonnait-il. « J’imagine des choses sacrément bizarres, moi ! »

            Bien sûr, il se trompait ! Les scientifiques affirmaient qu’une telle chose ne pouvait jamais arriver. Ces machines servaient à aider la planète. Elles permettaient de se débarrasser uniquement des déchets qui empoisonnaient la terre.

            Oui… mais n’avait-il pas lu des articles de faits divers sur internet racontant qu’un chiot ou un chaton avait disparu dans une machine à effacement ? N’avait-il pas vu, avec effroi, des journalistes parler à la télévision d’un éventuellement meurtre de bébé auquel l’appareil avait servi… ? Mais n’y avait-il pas eu par la suite l’affirmation que tout ceci était faux ? Que ce n’étaient que des fantasmes, des mensonges ?

            Alors, Edgar remontait ses couvertures jusque son nez. Les yeux écarquillés, il fixait la porte de sa chambre et attendait de longues minutes en espérant que madame Vidit ne vienne pas le chercher. Il s’endormait tard dans la nuit, épuisé et tremblotant.

 

* * *

 

            — Merci, mon petit, gazouilla la voix de madame Vidit. C’est très gentil à toi de vouloir m’aider. Tu vas voir, ton père sera très content.

            Edgar sourit. La gouvernante mélangeait avec ardeur la pâte. Il ne l’avait vue que rarement faire preuve d’un tel enthousiasme. C’était étrange. Étrange, mais compréhensible, dans le fond.

            Ils préparaient une tarte aux pommes. La mère d’Edgar rentrait le soir même, mais madame Vidit avait appris que ses deux employeurs s’étaient fâchés. Edgar ignorait ce qu’il s’était passé et cela l’inquiétait. Seulement, s’il n’avait aucune preuve, il pensait avoir sa petite idée. Depuis quelques jours, son père dévisageait différemment la gouvernante. Il avait l’air aussi suspicieux que son fils. Sa mère s’était-elle rendu compte de quelque chose ? En avait-elle fait part à son époux ? Celui-ci éprouvait-il des difficultés à la croire ?

            La veille, Edgar avait vu son père regarder le bureau de sa mère. Il y manquait une rose éternelle dont il lui avait fait présent, bien avant la naissance de leur fils. Edgar savait où elle avait fini. Pas son père.

            Madame Vidit poussa le plat vers lui et Edgar déposa les morceaux de pommes sur la pâte. Il avait accepté de l’aider uniquement parce qu’il désirait la garder à l’œil. Du moins, c’était ce qu’il se disait pour ne pas paraître trop étrange. En réalité, il avait décidé de régler le problème « madame Vidit » le soir même. Il ignorait comment s’y prendre pour la pousser à se montrer honnête, seule manière qu’il imaginait pour l’affronter.

            Il gonfla sa poitrine. La machine à effacement était ouverte et les épluchures de pommes disparaissaient dans sa gueule.

            — Pourquoi ne pas les garder pour du compost ? s’enquit Edgar en haussant un sourcil. À l’école, ils disent que c’est bien et _écologique_.

            — Oh, cela demande trop de temps, mon p’tit ! Tu comprends bien que je suis débordée, avec le ménage de toute cette maison, la cuisine, et tant de choses encore !

            — Comme aider mon papa.

            Madame Vidit se figea un instant. Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille à l’aide de ses doigts enfarinés et sourit, mais cela ressemblait davantage à une grimace.

            — Oui, Edgar. Comme aider ton papa. Tu sais, ce n’est pas simple pour lui. Avec ta maman qui n’est jamais là…

            Elle coula un regard vers lui avant d’ajouter dans un souffle :

            — J’ai parfois l’impression qu’elle l’abandonne.

            Si elle pensait le blesser, elle se fourvoya. En réalité, Edgar s’était déjà fait cette réflexion, mais, ces derniers mois, il avait vu à quel point sa mère se sentait mal à cause de son travail. Elle ne les abandonnait pas, loin de là : elle cherchait une solution pour rester auprès d’eux et n’en trouvait malheureusement pas. Mais cela viendrait. Il en avait la certitude. Et lorsque cela arriverait, madame Vidit ne serait plus là.

            Celle-ci se tourna vers sa boîte à effacement. Le trou, grand ouvert, ne laissait apparaître aucun indice des éléments qu’il avait engloutis. Combien de déchets et d’objets appartenant à sa mère y étaient-ils tombés ? Il n’y avait aucun moyen de les récupérer, n’est-ce pas… ?

            Le téléphone de madame Vidit sonna. Elle regarda l’écran et, en la voyant sourire, Edgar sut que c’était son père qui l’appelait. Elle décrocha.

            — Oui, monsieur. Je suis bien partie chercher ce que vous m’avez demandé pour madame. Ne vous en faites pas, tout sera parfait lorsque vous rentrerez. Quand arrive-t-elle, déjà ? (Court silence) Bien bien, monsieur. À ce soir.

            Elle reposa le petit appareil et se remit au travail en sifflotant. Sur le sol, la machine à effacement était toujours grande ouverte. La ligne d’écriture était si courte qu’Edgar s’étonnait qu’elle ne s’en alarme pas.

            — Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez dit à mon père que vous n’êtes pas là ?

            Elle lui adressa un sourire et lui fit un clin d’œil. Pensait-elle qu’Edgar partageait son ressentiment pour sa mère ? Avait-il bien fait de ne rien rétorquer lorsqu’elle avait parlé d’abandon ?

            — Il m’a demandé d’acheter un certain cadeau pour ta mère. Mais elle ne le mérite pas, n’est-ce pas ? On n’aura qu’à dire qu’il n’y en avait plus. Je compte sur toi, mon cher petit. D’accord ? Tu pourras leur dire ce que tu voudras, que je suis partie chercher quelque chose, que tu n’étais même au courant de rien du tout… qu’en dis-tu ?

            Edgar acquiesça en silence. Madame Vidit examina la manière dont il avait positionné les morceaux de pommes et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il évita de penser à la farine qu’elle y mêlait pendant qu’elle le félicitait. Elle ajouta une nouvelle couche de pâte au-dessus de la tarte et s’aida d’un couteau pour terminer le travail.

            — Parfait. Il suffit maintenant de la mettre au four et ce sera délicieux pour ce soir ! Bravo, mon p’tit.

            Elle se tourna vers la machine à effacement et y laissa tomber les derniers vestiges de la cuisine. Edgar observait ce singulier tableau exposé devant lui : l’appareil grand ouvert au sol et madame Vidit penchée au-dessus. Un étrange calme s’empara de lui lorsqu’il demanda :

            — Pourquoi vous êtes comme ça, madame ?

            — Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? s’enquit-elle en ne lui accordant pas même un regard.

            — Pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez détruire ce qu’il y a entre mon papa et ma maman ?

            La gouvernante s’immobilisa. Elle se tourna vers lui. Edgar, les bras en avant, courut vers elle. Si elle avait conscience de son intention, elle aurait pu s’écarter et le laisser tomber dans le gouffre ouvert à ses pieds, mais la surprise l’empêchait de réaliser ce qu’Edgar s’apprêtait à faire. Les petites mains heurtèrent la poitrine de madame Vidit qui chuta dans la machine à effacement. Craignant qu’elle n’en sorte, Edgar appuya sur le bouton _OFF_. Le trou se referma. Stupéfait, l’enfant toucha du bout des doigts la surface de l’engin. Il n’avait pas rêvé. Il l’avait fait. Les scientifiques avaient menti. Soudain, de grands coups contre la porte close de la machine le firent sursauter. Ils étaient si violents que l’appareil tressautait. Edgar y plaça les mains en son centre, effrayé de voir le gouffre se rouvrir. Que se passerait-il si madame Vidit en sortait ? Elle l’y jetterait à son tour, il en était certain. Elle se débarrasserait de lui, ferait porter le chapeau à sa mère et s’emparerait de son père. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire. Alors il appuya de toutes ses forces contre l’ouverture. Les coups eurent beau s’intensifier, il se montra aussi têtu que la gouvernante. Il suivit du regard la ligne d’écriture. Il ignorait si c’était parce que c’était une humaine que la machine à effacement avait avalée ou parce que ce singulier déchet luttait pour en sortir, mais le rouge délaissait plus vite que d’habitude le contour en carton de l’engin. Bientôt, cette couleur aurait disparu. Alors, la machine à effacement ne fonctionnerait plus.

            Et madame Vidit n’existerait plus.

            Il appuya, encore et encore, et les coups de la gouvernante ne cessaient de pleuvoir sous ses mains. Mais il tint bon, jusqu’à ce que tout finisse enfin. La ligne d’écriture avait disparu. La machine à effacement n’était plus qu’un vulgaire objet de carton et d’autres composants qui n’intéressait guère Edgar. Il se laissa tomber sur les fesses et ramassa l’appareil. Il lui semblait plus léger que jamais.

            Le téléphone de madame Vidit sonna, le sortant de sa stupeur. Il bondit sur ses pieds et répondit à l'appel. C’était son père.

            — Edgar ? Mais pourquoi c’est toi qui décroches ?

            — Madame Vidit n’est pas là.

            — C’est étrange, dit son père d’une voix un peu ronchonne. Elle m’a dit il n’y a pas longtemps qu’elle était partie…

            — Ah bon ? Mais elle vient de partir…

            Son père ne lui répondit pas immédiatement. La colère de savoir que sa gouvernante lui avait menti devait l’en empêcher.

            — Bon. Je verrai ça avec elle. Nous arrivons bientôt, ta mère et moi. On a hâte d'être à la maison ! Enfin, surtout elle…, commenta-t-il avec une telle tendresse qu’Edgar comprit qu’ils s’étaient réconciliés. Est-ce que tu sais où est partie madame Vidit, mon grand ?

            — Oh, elle est allée chercher quelque chose, je crois. Je sais pas où elle est… je sais rien du tout, papa.

            — OK, ne t’en fais pas. J’en discuterai avec elle. À tout de suite !

            — Oui !

            Edgar raccrocha. Il regarda la machine à effacement, respira profondément et expulsa l’air de ses poumons en souriant. Il jeta un coup d’œil à la tarte aux pommes dans le four avant de s’empresser à ranger la cuisine.

            Tout irait bien. Il n’avait menti à personne et madame Vidit n’embêterait plus ses parents. Lorsqu’ils lui demanderaient encore où elle était partie, il pourrait très bien leur répondre qu’elle s’était enfuie avec des affaires de sa mère. Elle avait jeté des objets de valeur, ses parents pouvaient bien croire qu’elle les avait volés pour refaire sa vie. Dans tous les cas, Edgar n’avait aucune raison de s’inquiéter. Car, après tout, tout le monde le savait : les enfants étaient innocents et les machines à effacement ne pouvaient pas faire de mal aux humains.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, la déception… ! Ahah ! J’espère que ça vous a plu, même si je suis très loin d’être satisfaite. Pour les prénoms, j’avoue que je manquais vraiment d’inspiration. J’ai pensé à Edgar A. Poe et POUF ! Nom pour l’enfant trouvé. Pour madame Vidit, c’est plutôt un jeu de mots : son nom vient du verbe russe conjugué « видит » qui signifie « elle/il voit ». On peut dire qu’elle voyait plein de choses, mais qu’elle n’a pas vu ce qui allait lui arriver, à la fin (la blague de l’année, youhou !)  
> En tout cas, bonne fête d’Halloween à tout le monde ! :D


End file.
